


Reunion

by Tbantz



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Can't use tags properly, Gen, Grammar is not my strongest suit, Hat Kid punched me, I don't use English as main language, More tags to be added if I need it, Some blood in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbantz/pseuds/Tbantz
Summary: One night, someone sneaked into Hat Kid's spaceship. Someone Hat Kid knows too well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. A Threat

\----

It was a normal night at the spaceship. Clear dark sky and what not.

After making sure that everything was fine, Hat Kid marched to her bedroom. Today was pretty exhausting for her. It was the weekly maintenance day, where she had to make sure that everything was running fine. It was a lot of work for her. So much machinery for her to look at. Not to mention that she had to check the time pieces. And, as a kid with no assistance, this just made things not looking up.

Right now, there was nothing inside her head other than getting some good night sleep. She slowly walked towards her lovely bed. After doing her daily prayers, she grabbed one of the dolls laying freely on her bed. Her favorite hat was placed firmly on the floor. Hugging the doll, she went silently to sleep, ready to have some nice dreams along the way...

... or at least that was what she wanted to happen. Not 5 minutes into her sleep, her alarm buzzed off. From the alarm sound, it looked like an intruder had came into the spaceship.

"In this late night? Really? Just when I want to sleep? PERFECT!" Hat Kid was surely not liking this. Furthermore, who in the name of peck would visit her spaceship really late?

She started to think about the possibilities. Snatcher? He probably preferred his tree rather than her surroundings. Cooking Cat? Nah, she never visit this place at this exact time. Nomads? They tend to play in the Alpine, although some of them had come to see her. Both movie directors? Heck, they barely had any time to spare. They had to keep the production going, right?

Sighing mildly, she walked towards the main room. She had turned down the power to the max, so everyplace was locked, except her bedroom. Not to mention the light was turned down as well, the stars were the light. Dim and calming.

Arriving at the main room. Hat Kid had one thing and exactly one thing stuck in her head.

A massive confusion.

Hat Kid would never thought that a young man was going to visit her ship. At least, she thought that the creature was a young man. He was near the broken glass, the one where a mafia tried to punch his way into her ship. There are several bags around him, too. His sight is set at the sky, not knowing that a child is staring at him.

Now, the decision was at the child. Would she ignore him? Would she approach him? If she did approach the creature, what would she do that? Surprising him with an attack? Try talking with him? Everything was confusing for her!

After debating with herself, she chose to talk with him. After all, it would be stupid if someone wanted to hurt her for no reason, right? Right?

Riiiiiiiiight?

\----

"Hellooooooo....?"

No answer received.

Slowly but surely, Hat Kid was walking towards the supposedly young man.

"Hello, sir?"

Still no answer.

"What are you doing in my spaceship?"

There was silence, for seconds. Then, a voice broke the silence.

"What do you mean by _your_ spaceship?"

This didn't help the child's problem. The confusion kept on building and building. To add it up, the voice looked like it was coming from an old man.

So, who exactly was this creature?

"What do you mean? It is _my_ spaceship! Just look at you! You have bags all around you! How do you manage to get into my spaceship?"

The creature didn't answer. Instead, it turned its way to face the kid. Unfortunately for her, she still couldn't see its face. At least, she knew that now they were talking face to face, even though that was not important whatsoever for her.

"Do I need to make myself clear again, child? This is my spaceship. No ifs and buts!"

This had made Hat Kid quite angry.

"THIS. IS. MY. SPACESHIP!"

Another silence came in. Then, the unthinkable happened. The creature pulled out something from its pocket. From the looks of it...

It looked like a knife.

"Okay, child. Playtime is over. Time to meet your own demise!"

"No! This can't be true!" Hat Kid thought herself. Surely, this was not how things would end up.

Unfortunately, she left her umbrella behind. No weapon in her hands. This left Hat Kid with two choices.

Would she attack him with a dive? Or would she run? She need to think fast. She was facing something that was bigger than her! Each choice had its weakness. If she goes with the attack, there is a chance that it won't affect the young man. If she runs away, he can easily catch her!

It was decided that she would go with the dive. She was ready to get the worst possible case.

If she will die tonight and have to hand her spaceship to this young man, that will be it! It is what it is! At least, she would go down with a fight!

Readying her whole body, Hat Kid ran into the young man. Set to make her move.

"Here goes nothing..." she really hoped that this might be enough.

She made the dive. Her head hit right into the young man's chest. Unfortunately, he stood still. Even worse, he managed to catch her firmly. He then proceed to strangle her, very tightly!

"Hnghhhhh... let... me... free!"

"I told you earlier. I won't be playing games with you. But you didn't listen. Sorry, this is how you will end up."

It looked like he wouldn't let her free. The strangle might be going for seconds. But for her, it was going for hours! But anyway, she was ready to embrace her painful death. Being strangled in her own spaceship. Her own house!

Fortunately, that was not the case. Few seconds later, he released his hand, letting the kid free, laying on the floor.

"I'm not interested in killing you with that method, little child. I do prefer my knife to do the talking. It has been so long since I draw some blood from something. Now, say goodbye to yo..."  
  
  


"WAIT!" Hat Kid let the scream out of her throat.

After some coughing, she continued her begging.

"Please..." tears started to form from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Please... don't kill me. I have nothing but this ship. You can take it... But please, just don't kill me. I'm alone. Nothing is with me... Just make me your maid, or anything!" she started to cry.

"JUST DON'T KILL ME!"

After that scream, she started to cry... uncontrollably. Along with some "please... don't..." in between. In this condition, she felt like there was no hope in living. She knew that anytime, he would make her draw her last breath.

The last breath that would end everything she had. The time pieces, the friends she had along the way, everything.

"First things first... I want to ask you something..."

Hat Kid became more confused, again.

"What does he want from me?!" her thought was going everywhere. This man was crazy!

"W... what do you want?" she was still crying.

"Can you light up this room?" the young man offered his hand towards the kid.

"This guy is just unpredictable!" Hat Kid had so many questions in her head. 

First of all, what did he want from her? Second, would it be faster to just kill her? Or he had something in mind? And to top it all...

She might be hallucinating at this point, but she might hear that voice somewhere. He just changed his voice tone... into a young man!

Without any question raised, she grabbed his hand, leading him to the place where Hat Kid operated the power. She had no idea what would he do after this. Still, she was afraid of him. The chance was still wide open of him killing her after the light was on.

From the looks of it, they were not face to face. The man was just faintly watching the kid operating the machine. She still had doubts about her future. At this point, she started her prayers.

* _bzzzzt..._ *

The light was on, making the main room bright as usual. Anytime now, she was ready to see a stab wound somewhere on her. Still, she was ready for the worst scenario possible.

At least, that was her thought.

The man in question dropped his knife not short after the light was on. Just from the dropped knife's sound, she knew something for sure, that the knife was fake. It sounded more like a plastic knife, instead.

After dropping his knife, the man spoke calmly.

"...Hey. I'm sorry."

Hat Kid turned herself around to face what she thought would be her murderer.

"Do you still remember me?" the man continued with his calm voice.

At first, Hat Kid didn't believe her eyes.

"You..."

\----


	2. Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Chapter 0.5, since this chapter happened before Chapter 1

\----

* _days ago_ *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well, I have to. My job here is finished and the problem is solved for now. Besides, I have already missed my little sister. Well, if she is not dead yet, that is. I still want to be with her, you know?"

"You do have a point. Well, off you go then I guess. You can go visit this place any other time. Don't worry, your house will be fine. And, you will be remembered as one of the heroes of this place, just like me! Ha ha ha..."

"Alright then. See you again, eventually."

"You too. Take care. And say hi to her for me!"

"Will do!"

Oh, I forgot. I should introduce myself, should I not?

So, where would I start?

People here would call me Michael. But, my little sister would call me Mike. Short and simple. Currently, I am around 24-25 years old. Truth to be told, I don't care about how old I am. I always believe that age is just a number.

And yes, Hat Kid is my little sister.

There was one thing, one reason of why I let Hat Kid be alone in outer space with the spaceship.

To put it simply, the place where Hat Kid and I lived was under attack. That happened few years back. Well, not by someone of some people. It was from a disease.

A _deadly_ disease.

Back then, I was one of the leading members of some analyst teams. Working together with the scientists, these analyst would... well... analyze things, such as the disease itself, the victims, the medicine, and much more stuffs. It was exhausting, to be honest.

Gathering the information available, it had a high chance that this disease would infect her. And later on, it would have the chance to take her life. I would not let that happen.

In the end, I had two choices: join her in the spaceship and let this place got demolished and no one surviving, or let her be alone in outer space, risking her with the unknown.

At the end of the day, I decided to stay here. It was hard at first, but I believed in her skill. She may be only like, what? 8-9 years old now? But deep down I know. I know that she is a special kid.

Well, at least that was the doctor said during her birth. You can say that this kid is blessed. In a good way, that is. And, as her brother, I can confirm that.

This kid is really, really special. She is very talented. I dare say, she is better than me, at most things. One prime example would be the fact that she could pilot our family's spaceship at the age of 4. Even she managed to get the pilot license at the same age!

Nevermind about the basics baby things such as walking, speaking, all those things. She had been able to do those in under a year.

Heck, I can't even remember when I got my license. Probably around 11-12...

But yeah, basically I trusted her with her skill. The place needs me to combat this disease. So, I let her go with her own, with the spaceship. I'm sure she will be fine.

But now, all the work has been done. The medicine has been found, along with the vaccine. And the disease is no more. That means only one thing.

Go back to the spaceship.

Go back to my beloved little sister. Hat Kid.

After saying farewell to one of my fellow analyst friends, I went home.

My mind was set to coming back to the spaceship.

And with that, I started to pack my things.

After some time, I had done halfway to the packing stuff, but I ended there to take a deep sleep.

"Oi, hat-head! Please don't die yet! I'm coming to you soon enough. I miss you, smol child. Oh, and your chubby cheeks as well..."

And with that, I hugged my pillow, fast asleep.

* _the next day_ *

After making sure that I didn't miss anything, I took a deep breath.

I had 3 bags. Two of them were in my hands, the other one was clinging on my back. Filled with stuffs I may need.

"It is time. _Adios_. Thank you for the memories while I am here. I will miss this place. Hopefully I can visit this place again, either for real or in my dreams."

I took another breath, focusing myself.

After some time, my necklace I was wearing started to glow. 

And with that, a portal appeared in front of me.

"Well, looks like the spaceship has not gone into a crisp. Good stuff."

Another breath followed, along with some firm steps forward. And with that, I entered the portal.

It was dark inside, but I knew that it would only last a few minutes. I closed my eyes, waiting for the process to be done. After all these years...

I knew that I will be back.

To that spaceship.

To my little sister again!

"Time to check if she is still alive, then. I hope she is."

\----

After what it looked like eternity, the portal produced a sound. A sound that made me sure that I had reached my destination point.

To be honest, doing this portal thing was pretty exhausting itself. I only did this whenever I need to. Especially, for this case.

Heck, I would die for her, let alone summoning this portal.

Unfortunately, things didn't go much better. 

I stepped outside the portal, to find out that I had visited another darkness.

At least, there were stars accompanying me. And, I should be thankful that I had finally landed on the spaceship, without any problems whatsoever.

I still recognized some stuff from the spaceship, to my surprise. 

The floor, the steering wheel or some sort, the panels.

I knew straight away that the portal brought me to the main room. So, that was a great thing to realize. I couldn't imagine myself getting trapped in another room. Even worse, imagine if somehow the portal brings me to the bedroom.

That would be a disaster! Especially when I had something in mind.

You can call it a surprise or whatever.

"Hopefully the hat-headed is still inside. I have forgotten almost everything about this spaceship."

Yes, because of my work, I had lost most of my memory about the spaceship. About how to control it, the contents inside this big vehicle, and so on.

Well, at least I could ask her about everything about this spaceship to restore my memory. 

But my thoughts were distracted by an alarm sound. From my guess, it was from the bedroom. An intruder alarm.

"Please say that you are there, kid."

Later on, the alarm went off, followed by a silence.

"..."

I could hear my heart pounding right now. Hoping that she was still well alive.

Thankfully, the silence only lasted for few seconds.

* _swooosh_ *

"That's the door sound, still coming from the bedroom it seems... wait. Does that mean...?"

My heart pounded faster. Another silence didn't help the matter.

.

"Hellooooooo....?"

.

"...!

That's...."

My tears were starting to fall down, slowly but surely.

"That voice... she... **_she's alive!_** "

"I... I can't believe it!"

I was sobbing to myself.

Yes, she is a special kid. But, you have to accept the fact that the outer space is very, very unknown, and therefore, very dangerous.

Even if she didn't make it alive when I came back, I wouldn't mind. I would accept the truth and move on, even though that would leave a big scar in my life.

But, enough with all of those. I need to stay strong. Or, my surprise won't come out alive.

"Hello, sir?" that soft voice echoes throughout the room.

"Alright, then. Time to put a serious attempt for this!"

\----

_Note: this story continues on Chapter 1, after the "----" part._


	3. Dark Truth pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like blood, so why not include them into the story?

\----

"You..."

"Hey, you still have not answered me yet. Do you still... ow!"

My line of talking stopped abruptly. The reason?

Hat Kid was executing another dive. This time, it was not a dive attack. 

It was a dive hug!

And of course, I didn't expect this. This pretty much made us fall from our standing position. Now, we were laying on the floor, with her body on top of me.

"I MISSED YOU! I thought... you... you were dead!" she started sobbing again.

"I'm alone up here! I... I..."

"I'm sorry, kid. You see, the hometown still needs me. Well, until two days ago."

She then stepped out from my body, then pulled me up so I could lean back at the wall.

"What happened?" her confusion was written clearly in her face.

"Well, to put it simply, the problem was solved at last. Hopefully... ouch!"

Out of the blue, she clenched her fist then punched my chest.

"And by the way, this is for your strangle earlier! And take this one too!" she was still sobbing, but launched another punch anyways, still sharp towards my chest.

Of course, I deserved that. I was expecting that, to be fair. I just liked my surprise to be more... scarier. This was worth it. Problem being, her punches were really strong for someone like her. Again, I wasn't ready for this. I coughed up several times as the effect. It was unpleasant, to say the least. It was a 'punishment', after all.

"And another one for good measure!" she went for my right cheek this time.

"And another one!" my nose got a taste of her fist as well.

"One more!" again, another punch served towards my nose.

I felt like I was treated like her punching bag today. The punches kept on coming. Mainly towards my chest and my stomach, but there were few others that went towards my face.

"How. Dare. You!" she kept sending her fists, ignoring my fading shrieking voice. I tried to ask her to stop, but I just couldn't find a perfect time to do so. Luckily, she stopped punching when she saw something wrong from me. At the other end, I felt something was running down from my nose. I wiped it out and to my surprise...

It was blood.

And it didn't stop there, as some of my coughs now contained blood as well. I was drooling blood from my mouth as well.

Hat Kid... drew blood from me...

My own sister has drawn blood from her own brother!

_**From myself!** _

It didn't end there either, as I was experiencing some difficulty while breathing. My lung didn't feel right while taking a breath. I felt my energy taking a toll every time I tried to take a short breath.

"Yikes! S... sorry..." now, she sounded sad and guilty.

"I didn't mean my punches to be _that_ strong! I'm sorry!"

"It's... * _cough_ * it's okay... * _cough_ *" I was left gasping for oxygen. My body fell to the floor with my hand clutching my chest.

"I... I..." at that moment, my breath was getting shorter and shorter.

"You're not okay! I forgot that you were going to use your power to come here! You must be exhausted, now! I'm sorry! Here, let me take care of this. Hang on!"

"No... * _cough_ * it's fine! * _cough_ * I just need to... woah!"

I found myself above the ground.

It was Hat Kid who lifted me off the ground. My little sister, who was much younger than me, was now _lifting_ me! And without much problem! What kind of sorcery was this?

I let out few more coughs as I 'enjoyed' myself being carried to the bedroom. Hat Kid was not happy whatsoever with my condition.

"No! Please, don't die yet! It's only like five minutes since you are here! I don't want to let myself left crying and feeling guilty just because I killed you! I don't want to live with a fact that I killed my own brother with my own fists! I'm not a murderer!" Hat Kid got panicked. She sounded heavy as she cried more.

Along the way, I got few questions about her.

First, how did she has such strong fists? Last time I remembered her before she said goodbye to me, they were not that strong. Don't get me wrong, she had good self defense skills. But I was not expecting this.

Second, how did this kid manage to lift me up?! While it was fantastic and funny (in a good way), it was still weird. She never did such thing before, as far as I remembered.

Not long later, she put me gently on the bed. It was a weird but relaxing lift. I couldn't remember if I had gotten something like this in the past.

"Hang on! I'm going to get you something!" as she ran back outside, into the darkness.

Again, I let out few more coughs, then ended it up with a sigh. At this point, I got too much questions about her...

\----

She made a run into the darkness. She knew that she had to do something. Or else...

"Why am I so stupid today? Why?! I shouldn't be doing that!"

Hat Kid marched her way into the kitchen, whilst wiping the tears in her face. 

Why? Why did she hurt his own older brother like that? Sure, he strangled her earlier, but she forgot one important thing.

He was not like her. Actually, she was one of a kind. She was blessed. She had abilities normal people didn't have. Quick recovery was one of them. She didn't feel majorly bad straight after the strangle. But him? He was a normal person. And arguably, he had been more tired than her. Yes, she was tired for the weekly maintenance, but that was her duty, and she was used to it. His brother, on the other hand, rarely did stuff like earlier, making the portals. And yes, she could also make the portals as well, and in more regular basis. No wonder he would get tired so easily after doing things like that.

She should had thought about that!

"Why..."

But anyway, she switched on the power for the lamps. She grabbed the nearest mug she could find, then filled it up with fresh water. While filling the mug, she took a glance at the sink. 

Lots of dirty plates, glasses, and what not. They had been sitting there for days. She took a mental note for that, to clean it up as soon as she could, before his brother took care of it.

She also took a box of tissue with her. Nothing wrong bringing this up as well, she thought to herself.

With a mug full of water and a box of tissue in her hands, she switched off the power and rushed again to the bedroom.

"Are you okay now?" she still had the concerned face while handing the mug to her brother. She then put the box on the table beside the bed.

" * _cough_ * not yet. But, t-thanks."

"I still have to do something. Stay here, okay?" she rushed back into the darkness.

"Hey, wait... nevermind..."

Few moments later, she came back to the bedroom... with three bags. My own bags. She carried two of those normally, with her hands. The other one, in the other hand...

She did it with her head.

Yes, she carried the last bag with her head. The bag was perfectly placed as well, so it didn't fall. The thing was, those bags were quite heavy for me to carry. And she did that, without much problems. Again.

She firmly placed those bags near the cupboard, before approaching me.

"H... how did you do that?"

"I'm just good at it, you know!" she showed her cute smile.

Not long after that, my nose felt itchy. After taking out some tissues, I blew my nose. Much to Hat Kid's horror, more blood was spotted on the tissues I held. Her smile faded instantly, then proceeded to bow her head down. She put her hands to cover her face, as she started to drop her tears again.

"No... why... I'm such a stupid kid! I... I... didn't mean that! You came here only to get treated badly by me! I'm terribly sorry!"

I didn't want to see her suffer in her guilt, so I lifted her body, then positioned her nicely so I could hug her.

"Hey, it's alright. It's only some blood. I'm fine." I brushed and patted her head, trying to calm her down.

"No. That's quite a lot of blood! I wished I didn't hit you so hard!" she said softly between her tears. She was still sobbing.

"I'm fine, okay. There, there. You don't need to be worried about my condition."

"I'm dearly sorry..." she put her hands around my waist, hugging me back. She also buried her head on my shoulder.

While hugging her, I quickly realized something.

Her body was... weird? I couldn't tell. Like, her body was different. I felt like something was on her body, but I didn't have any idea. One thing I can confirm, was the fact that I felt a different feeling between while I hugged her right now and the time when I hugged her for the last time before she went off with the spaceship.

But, I kept those question for myself, maybe later I could figure out.

She pulled her head away from my shoulder, only to look at my confused face.

"Hey, Mike. What's wrong? You looked... puzzled?"

"Nothing, dear. I... I feel comfortable hugging your small body again. It has been a while."

"Me too! But, you are still tired, right? Let's get some sleep. I'm tired as well."

"Alright then."

Minutes later, Hat Kid and I went to sleep, with my hand patting and rubbing her head. She seemed to enjoy it, judging from her smile in her sleep.

\----

Unfortunately, that sleep didn't last long for me. I would not deny the fact that my head was still full of questions. Questions about her life in her spaceship. And how did she become much, much stronger since the last time I saw her.

I got out of bed, quietly, to make sure I didn't interrupt her sleep. I took a look of her face. She was still smiling.

"I missed her dear cute smile like that. It is heartwarming..."

For the next minutes, I was just taking a slow stroll around the bedroom. There was not too much change in the bedroom. Or, there was none, probably. The majority of the room was the same. There were still lots of pillows at the so called 'pillow land'. The furniture were still there as well. The change I could notice was the presence of new dolls. The dolls were... unique? 

There was one who resembled like a crow. Then, there was another one who looked like... a weird man? There was another one as well looking like a creature wearing a cloak and a hood.

I decided to look around the pillow land. Whilst looking around, I saw a weird, distinct light beneath the pile of pillows. That light got my attention, and I decided to dig the pillows. Without waking her up, of course. The pillows were quite deep, and it took quite the time to reach the source of the light. But, once done, a secret door awaited me.

"I don't remember having this room before. Did she make it herself?"

I dropped inside to see the contents. There were few books, a table, some more lights so the room wouldn't get dark, and more pillows. But, a big book was placed at the center of the table.

" 'My diary'? This is new as well..."

I knew this was a wrong thing to do, generally. But, if this has something to do with her living, I couldn't care less. Plus, this would be great if I can get something to answer my earlier questions.

And with that, I sat down firmly between the pillows, and started to read the book.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing at this place. Please don't bully my grammar, as English is not my main language.


End file.
